Many synchronic and asynchronic designs utilize flip flops as state keepers. Because of the omnipresent nature of these devices, reliable flip flop performance is often important to maintain system stability. Such reliability is weighed against complexity and cost (e.g., footprint size cost) in developing a desirable flip flop design.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.